Horse Renting
by Celestial Desolation
Summary: What does Weiss do when they're bored??? They go horseback riding!!! Sorry!!! Can't do summaries. Please R/R!!!


Title: Horse renting.  
  
Author: Celestial Desolation  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: Couldn't own them, wouldn't own them, didn't own them, don't own them  
  
AN: Hey peoples!!! This is a fic based on a true story. I thought it was funny, so I'm going to write it down. Hope this comes out the way it should! ^_~ Please read and review!!  
  
[Mental Speech and/or thoughts]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Weiss Flower Shop*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi looked at the clock. 8:30 am. The digital numbers glowed green on the black background. He flopped back down on the purple couch in the center of the room and picked up the novel he was supposed to read for school. He threw it aside, not reading two sentences. He stood up and sat down at his computer desk, and checked his buddy list. No one online. He let out a sigh as he leaned back in the leather office chair, listening to it creak. He let out another sigh as his stomach complained of emptiness.  
  
The annoying alarm bell went off, and a lazy hand waved in the air, searching for the "snooze" button. Ken groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head. Someone had opened his mini blinds and sunlight was flooding into the room. Not being able to keep the sunlight out, even under the two thick pillows he piled on his head, he flung off the sheets and stumbled lazily into the bathroom. He squinted at the mirror, his eyes not yet used to the light of the day. He groaned again as he tried to straighten out his messy hair.  
  
[Ouch.] Aya stared at the crimson blood as he set down the kitchen knife and apple he was shredding. He pulled out a paper towel and started dragging his thumb from one corner to the other. When he finally lifted his thumb from the paper towel, there was a red cross on the towel. Aya looked down at his creation and secretly admired his work. He picked up the apple and finished shredding it. Biting into the apple, he looked up at the dent in the wall, which was made by a soccer ball. He thought back to that day; he was annoyed it ever happened, but now, he thought it amusing.  
  
[Damn, nothing's happening.] Yoji was up unusually early, and he was, like the other members of Weiss, bored out of his mind. He, however, could not think of anything to do. Yoji's head suddenly jerked up, having a marvelous idea. He flicked the paper clip away, not caring where it landed and headed out the door, in search for the guys. He spotted Aya in the kitchen, who seemed to be fascinated by a cut on his thumb.  
  
"Hey. You look bored. I'm taking all you guys on a drive." Yoji patted the slightly shorter man on the shoulder and walked off, leaving Aya staring at Yoji, disappearing into the adjoining rooms.  
  
Soon, Aya, Ken, Omi, and Yoji were piled into Yoji's green jeep, none of them knowing what to expect. They only agreed to go on this "trip" because they had nothing better to do. As Yoji started up the engine, he cranked up the radio, flipped through the channels and stopped on one that was playing some kind of ridiculous techno music. Aya rolled his eyes as he stared out the window. Omi and Ken, sitting in the back seat, looked like little boys at their own birthday party, eagerly waiting to see what was in their birthday presents.  
  
After about 45 minutes of driving, as though aimlessly, Yoji stopped in a residential area.  
  
"Where are we?" Omi asked. They looked around at the houses with the neat rows of plants in the front yard, and the pots on the windowsill. Soon, they all turned their attention to Yoji, who was smiling proudly.  
  
"Are you guys blind, or what?! Look right in front of you." Yoji gestured ahead of him, and they all saw it: A sign, almost completely covered by sunflower plants. Written on it was "horses for rent" Ken and Omi stared dumbly at the sign, while Aya dug his fists into his pockets and leaned against the jeep.  
  
"Come on! What are we waiting for?!" Omi cried, making his way to a red house about twenty feet away from the stables. Yoji and Omi disappeared into the house while Aya and Ken went to the stables to look at the different horses. There were at least twenty horses there, some were eating out of a trough, some standing in the shade, one or two on their backs, flailing wildly. Aya turned his attention to about ten horses, already saddled, waiting patiently for a rider. Most of them were standing patiently, but the last one was pulling at its tether, shaking the fence. Aya quietly approached her. When he stuck out his hand to pet her, the mare snapped at his fingers.  
  
"That one bites." A female voice called. She wore a denim jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots.  
  
"Uh. I noticed." Aya looked back at the mare, not with anger, but patience.  
  
Yoji eagerly jumped on the one on the left, a shiny brown horse that tossed her head gracefully. Ken hopped on a sleek grey one, not knowing the first thing about steering a horse. Omi jumped on a smaller, white one, gently stroking the horse's neck. Aya hopped on the mare that had snapped on his fingers and bent down, speaking softly in the horse's erect ears.  
  
"Ok, to go to the left, pull left. To go to the right, pull right, to stop, pull back, to go, kick at its sides, or kiss. You ready? You have four hours. Oh yes. Do not let them eat the bushes and trees, and no running." The woman put her hands on her hips, watching the four men. Omi and Ken were talking excitedly, and Yoji and Aya were talking into the horse's ears.  
  
Aya's horse started tossing her head wildly, attempting to pull the rope out of Aya's hands. He held on firmly, and kicked the horse's side. The horse jolted forward, running into the tunnel leading to the trail. Omi, Ken and Yoji looked back at the woman, and were relieved to find out she hadn't seen Aya charging down the road.  
  
*****  
  
Aya pulled the reins on the horse, and the horse stopped, tossing it's head. He looked back at the trail; the horse had taken him up a slope, and they were a top a hill, looking down at the stables. Aya patted the horse's neck.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Omi's horse came to a stop at the end of the tunnel, followed by Ken, and Yoji.  
  
"Oi. he's up there!" Ken looked down at his horse, and discovered it to be chewing on some weeds.  
  
"Aw, no, no. Stop that. You're not supposed to eat that.!" Ken pulled the reins to the left. When the horse wouldn't stop eating, Ken pulled the reins harder. This pulled the horse around, and it started heading back towards the tunnel.  
  
"Hey! You. go back!" Ken shouted. Yoji laughed, having gone though the same experience.  
  
"Have you ridden a horse before? It doesn't want to listen to you. He probably thinks he can take advantage of you because you don't know how to ride." Yoji laughed again, heading up the slope to where Aya was waiting.  
  
"What do you mean? I've been riding many times. It. it's this horse. It won't listen to me.." Ken finally managed to steer the horse in the right direction.  
  
The four of them continued on the trail, without any trouble, until..  
  
"Hey, what the." Omi's horse had stopped dead in it's tracks, holding up the line.  
  
"He wants to stay in the shade. It's hot out here, come to think of it. Come on. Give me the reins." Yoji reached for the reins but dropped them.  
  
"Damnit. Ah! It tried to bite me!" Yoji pulled his hand away, having missed the horse's teeth by centimeters.  
  
"Hey, where'd Aya go?" Omi thought. Yoji was guiding his horse, and Omi had the chance to look at the scenery.  
  
"He's over there. Hey Aya!!" Omi waved, but Aya's horse was racing down the path, it's mane blowing in the wind.  
  
"Where'd you learn to ride?!" Ken called, trying to get his horse to trot.  
  
"I didn't!" Aya called over his shoulder. "I've never ridden before!!"  
  
Yoji's jaw dropped. [I couldn't get the horse to go 5 feet in one minute the first time I rode. how.]  
  
Yoji, Ken and Omi spent the next 2 hours trying to catch up with Aya. He always seemed to be miles ahead of them. When they finally caught up with him, it was back at the stables. Aya had already dismounted and was stroking the horse gently on the head.  
  
On the ride back to the flower shop, the four of them didn't say a word. Yoji and Ken were busy being jealous; Omi was thinking about what a wonderful day they had, horseback riding, and Aya stared out the window, thinking about the wind, how it blew while he rode the mare up one hill, and down another.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: I know. that was a crappy ending. But. that's what happened. Please review! Onegai!! I'm totally open to suggestions, whether good or bad!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
